Aspects of the disclosed embodiments relate to electrical connectors. Canted coil springs may be used to electrically connect two parts. A first part is a female part such that a bore extends through the part and can receive a second part, which is a male part. The male part may be shaped similar to a pin, shaft, plug, shank or the like and may have an outer surface with a shape corresponding to the shape of the bore. The outer diameter of the pin is smaller than the inner diameter of the bore to allow insertion of the pin into the bore and removal of the pin from the bore. The inner surface of the bore includes a groove for retaining a canted coil spring, which may instead be located on the pin and the combination configured to be inserted into the bore. In conventional current conducting applications of canted coil springs, the pin is inserted into the bore such that the outer surface of the pin contacts the canted coil spring. The canted coil spring establishes a connection between the outer surface of the pin and the inner surface of the bore. Accordingly, the canted coil spring facilitates flow of electrical current between the two parts.